(8/9) Monster Strike News
Summer Campaign - MS Friend Mission '''Time: 8/10 4AM - 8/22 3:59AM''' '''Orb Exchange Tickets''' When you log in, you will receive an Orb Exchange Ticket. Send these to your Friends! Once you do, you can get the contents out of the Ticket. Each Ticket is 3 Orbs and you can receive up to 7 Tickets worth of Orbs (21 Orbs.) Notes: - You can only send 4 Tickets throughout the whole campaign. - Any Tickets yourself used after 7 will turn into an Expie+Morling Ticket '''Clear Missions for a Special Lottery''' Every day a mission will be unlocked for players to receive in-game prizes. The Lottery consists of 3 types, each with their own real-life or in-game prizes * 1st Prize (choose one of the following) - Raw Beef / Robot / Style Remake / Yakiniku / Beach Resort Trip / Training Machine * 2nd Price - 500yen Google Play Card or iTunes Card * 3rd Prize - 1 Divine Dragon Gem and 1 Stamina Can Ruroni Kenshin Collaboration '''Time: TBA''' Hatcher Monsters '''Evo Himura Kenshin (Fire 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Mine Sweeper / Null Warp * Gauge - Null Block * SS - Attacks the first contacted enemy with Ryutsuisen * Bump - Scatter Piercewave 3 '''Asc Himura Kenshin (Fire 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Super Null Gravity Barrier / Weak Point Slayer * Gauge - Gravity Barrier Slayer * SS - Attacks the first contacted enemy with Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki * Bump - WP Lock-on Shockwave 5 * Sub - Satellite Bullet 4 '''Evo Sagara Sanosuke (Wood 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounced * Ability - Mine Sweeper M / Null Block * Gauge - Null Magic Circle / Inner Strength M< * SS - Attacks the first contacted enemy with Futae no Kiwami * Bump - Destruction Blast '''Hiko Seijuro (Light 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Null Gravity Barrier / Gravity Barrier Slayer * Gauge - Null Block * SS - Increases Speed and Strength & unleashes Kuzuryusen * Bump - Cleave '''Other Hatcher Monsters - Myojin Yahiko (Water 5★) & Makimahi Misao (Dark 5★)''' Drop Monsters '''Extreme Monsters - Saito Hajime (Dark 6★) / Shinomori Aoshi (Water 6★) / Tenken no Sojiro (Light 6★)''' '''Savage Monsters - Katanaga no Cho (Wood 5★) / Myouou no Anji (Fire 5★)''' Insidious Monster - Shishio Makoto (Fire 6★) This Insidious Quest has a +99 Luck Bonus. Therefore, your non-ML (especially Hatcher monsters) will get a guaranteed 2 extra chests. Also, all chests from this Quest will be a guaranteed Shishio Makoto drop. If you get Shishio Makoto to Luck 99 (Max Luck), he will get Super Null Gravity Barrier. '''Clear Special Missions for Rewards''' * Mission 1 - Clear Shishio Makoto's Quest for a different design and SS voice (stats and abilities are the same) * Mission 2 - Clear Shishio Makoto's Quest with 3 Ruroni Kenshin Collaboration Monsters for a special Title Get Kamiya Kaoru Clearing a special collaboration mission will reward players with a Luck 90 Kamiya Kaoru (Light 5★). New Transcension - Dahlia '''Time: 8/14 12PM''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Flight / Null Damage Wall * Gauge - Strike Shot Reducer / Dash * SS - Attacks contacted enemies with Volatile Blasts * Bump - Cleave * Sub - Super Dimension Blades Other News * Login during Ruroni Kenshin Collaboration and get Special Sharls on your 4th and 8th Login * Next Monster Strike News is 8/16 4PM Full Monster Strike News Video